Remember the Hay
by RedHotCumberbitch
Summary: Sherlock finds out that his picture has been take doing something he didn't want people to know about. That picture is playing on his mind and is starting to bring back a few fun memories, but can he resist reminding Molly about them now that she is with someone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, quick disclaimer before you start. I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. x **

If there is any grammar still wrong in this chapter please do point out over PM. thanks x

...

Chapter One: Jumpers in Jumpers

Sherlock Holmes. It's all in the name really when you think about it, which John was at this moment. For what he and Mary were witnessing without his friends knowledge was simply unlikely. Not unbelievable and not impossible, but certainly unlike him.

"Well, well I did wonder if he could." Commented Mary as she looked out of the Holmes' living room window. "Looks the part too."

"Yeah I did when I saw the stables in the back yard. Do you think?"

"No. I do not." Came a voice from the side of them. It was Mycroft, there he stood in his suit shirt, waist coat, tie and suit trousers with a glass of whisky in his hand.

_Does he ever not wear suits?_ John wondered.

Holmes leant against the wooden frame of the door as he continued. "I did used to however I fell out with it when I was given my first placement in the government. He however kept his horse and bought mine off me too, refused to let me sell the damn thing."

"Really? Why was that?" John enquired sitting back down in his place on the sofa after growing bored with watching the detective prance around in the field across the road.

"Because at least one of my sons has a heart." Said Mrs Holmes coming into the room with an unasked for cup of tea for Mary. "Sherlock Loves His horse and Mycroft's is the brother of it."

"How sweet."

"Yes we bought them at the same time when the boys were in their early twenties. We thought it might bring those two together as brothers. But we were wrong." She sighed and looked at her eldest who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes how utterly sentimental and a waste of time."

"Oh Mikey…"

"Mycroft."

"You say that but you know you liked that horse. Why don't you ride him? Take him for a run."

"I'm fine thank you Mother."

"Take him for a run."

_First catching Sherlock riding a horse. Next witnessing Mycroft being told off by his mother, this Christmas break at the Holmes' house looked like it was going to be a memorable one. Not perhaps as much as the one two years ago, but it certainly would be a weekend to tell the others about. Especially Molly, god what would she say to been told she missed the world's only sociopathic consulting detective riding a black stallion in some of the tightest Jodhpur's she would likely ever see. In fact his whole outfit was the most tailored and fashionable riding gear she had seen, Holmes' cream Jodhpur's, blue blazer, white turtleneck jumper and knee-high boots really suited him. He certainly gave Mr Darcy a run for his money. (Even with the hat on.) _

"Mary?" John flicked her arm trying to bring her out of whatever day-dream she was in. "Oi. You in there love?"

"What?"

"Thinking you chose the wrong man?"

"No don't be stupid. I couldn't put up with 'that'."

Mrs Holmes laughed out at this statement about her son. "Feel sorry for me I'm their mother. And you Mycroft Holmes are going to get on that horse before you leave. I mean it."

"Fine." He sighed and left drinking the last of his drink.

"Take the glass." His mother stated not even looking at him for the arm-chair she sat in.

He jumped off his horse and tied him to the fence by his rains. "What've you done now you daft git hmm?" Sherlock pick up the horses back left hoof and pulled it up between his legs. "Ah there we are you always manage to get something in there don't you." Holmes had never understood people who talked to their animal like they were humans, but after spending such a long time around Molly and barely any with Thief he found himself wanting to apologise to him. "Hold still or I'll leave it in." tapping him on the bum lightly with the handle of the crop. "There better now?" Sherlock stepped back and let him relax.

It was the perfect day to ride. The air was warm, there was a crispness in the air and in the grass, but the ground was not too hard under the horse's hooves. All the leaves were gone from the trees and the hedges showed the bird's nests. Thief was clearly getting bored with jumping, but was far from tired, he would no doubt kick at his door repeatedly if he was to be taken in now.

"Smile."

"What?" Sherlock turned to find Mary Watson holding her camera phone up ready to take his picture.

"There we go. I now have a picture of a horse's arse and the stallion he has just ridden." She said with a smirk.

"Was that meant to be funny?"

"I thought it was yes." Her fingers were typing quickly and her eyes fixed to down on the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving and sending it."

"To whom?"

"Molly Hooper."

"Cancel it and get rid of it!" Sherlock growled at her. He liked Mary but this was going a bit far and hardly funny. "Mary delete it."

"Too late, but don't worry, I plan on doing the same to your brother when he comes out."

"Sorry what?"

Sighing she began to explain what had just gone on and how she and John had watched him for about twenty minutes before Mycroft had entered the room. Sherlock began to smirk at the thought of seeing his brother on his horse again. Last time he went near it, it had tried to bite him. Can't blame the poor beast. After all they do say horses are a great judge of character. "You still shouldn't have sent it to Molly."

*Ping*

Take a look at this – Mary x

*Downloading Image…*

...

please do review...


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took so long to put up but here it is and I hope you enjoy it. x**

**I don't own any of these characters. **

Chapter Two: Such fun!

Molly almost choked on her cup of tea when the picture file opened. "Dear God!" She giggled looking at it. "Mary you naughty girl." The locker room for the Pathology unit at St Bart's was empty, which made a change. Dave usually had the window open and his arm sticking out of it as he was too lazy to walk to the fire escape to have is hourly fag.

He reminded her of Sherlock in many ways, maybe that was why they got along so well, who knows. But she was a little relieved to see that he or anyone else was in the room. They would no doubt ask about her giggles and she would be forced to lie to them. Molly knew she was a terrible lair, it didn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure out that bit about her, though he did point it out every now and then anyway.

Select. Copy. Back. Media. Photos. Save.

There was no way in hell she was going to delete that one.

Thief had finally had enough at last. He was a horse that had a very stubborn temperament, if he didn't want to do something there would be nothing anyone could do to get him to do it. At this moment he didn't want to walk anywhere but towards the gate that lead to his brother's field. "And that's the difference between you and me boy. You always want to be with yours and I can't get away from mine fast enough." Sherlock chuckled as he gave in and let the horse carry him in the direction it wanted to go.

"You're soft on that Horse brother mine." Mycroft stated as he watch Sherlock let Thief into the field after removing his saddle and rains. In his hand he held a rare object to his self.

"And you are scared of yours." He turned to face his albatross of a brother. "Give us a puff." Sherlock asked thinking that he would say no, but doing it anyway. However he watched stunned as Mycroft bit down on the cig and pulled out an almost full packet from his pocket, along with his lighter from the other. Mycroft didn't smoke, and when he did it was never cigarettes but cigars which lead Sherlock to query him about it.

"I was in a hurry."

"To get to a family event?"

"It's not exactly a family event Sherlock."

"Isn't that what Christmas is meant to be about?" Sherlock took a cig from the pack and lit it.

"Hmmm I suppose." He replied blowing out a puff of smoke then looking towards the two stallions. "I suppose you'll be pleased to hear mother wants me to ride a little before I leave for London."

"Really?"

"It would seem so yes."

Sherlock began to chuckle at the thought of his brother on a horse again. He never was a good rider, not that Sherlock claimed to be the best, he could remember Mycroft falling of Hunter several time at only a walk. Daft sod. It was something he really must see, a definite Christmas present.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I will." Mycroft began to smirk at his little brother, he had always seen him like that, the annoying little kid who was always asking why and always back chatting.

"Come on then."

"And what are you doing here Molly?" Asked Mike walking into the room and blocking her exist. Mike to Molly was like an uncle, she could never not tell the truth to him. So when he wanted to know why she was still in the Hospital after her shift had finished over two hours ago she really couldn't think of anything better than to tell it straight, even though it would put Laura in a mess.

"I said I'd do Dr Shipley's morning for her seen as I have today off."

"Molly the whole point of having a day off is to have a break from work. Does your b…"

"Don't."

"What?"

"No he doesn't know and I don't want him to." She sighed trying to push by him. The thing was that Molly was slowly growing sick of Terry. He wanted to settle down and she knew it, he hadn't asked yet but she knew he wanted to do. All she could think of was how she and Tom had ended. It hadn't been nice, yes she had cheated on him but she couldn't stand the unset routine of going out every weekend to the pub or on the rare occasion they didn't he would want to spend the whole day in bed. He wasn't even a good lover really, she on more than one occasion had to fake her pleasure.

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm sorry but I am not going to let you work on your day off. You'll make yourself sick. It's the twenty-third of December, go do some shopping or something and I don't want to see you till Boxing Day. Do you understand?"

"But?"

"No. I am going to ring Shipley and tell her to get her idle arse in here. I'm sick of her taking advantage of you and Dave." With that he handed her bag to her and was pushing her towards the door.

Kicked out of work and not really wanting to go home Molly walked towards the taxi rank. In any other month she would have walked into town, but now it was December (though you wouldn't believe it seen as there was barely any snow) it would be dark soon enough. There was a small café near Piccadilly Circuses that was often overlooked which she liked, so she could go there and sit with a mug of Belgium hot chocolate and watch the frantic shoppers rush by hoping to get a last-minute bargain before the shops closed for good.

"Heya love what canna get ya?"

"Hot chocolate without the cream please."

"Okay. That two-fifty please love."

"Keep the change."

"I'll bring it over to you." The boy at the till winked at her and watched her walk to her usual table by the window. He was a sweet lad, handsome with long blond hair and blue eyes. If she had been seventeen she would have compared him to prince charming, he did look a bit like Jaime Lanister, but he was far too young for her. Not to mention that she had a man already.

Bored. – SH

Molly looked at her phone, she had half expected it to be Terry checking on her again, but instead it was him.

Hello to you too. – Molly x

Hello. Bored. – SH

What am I meant to do about that? – Molly x

Nothing. Just thought I'd say. – SH

Haha – Molly x

It's not funny Molly. – SH

It is a little. :) – Molly x

How is Terry? – SH

I wouldn't know. Why do you care anyway? – Molly x

Why don't you know? – SH

And I don't. – SH

Because I'm sat in a café on my own people watching. – Molly x

Anything interesting? – SH

Not that you would find interesting. – Molly x

She talked with him about nothing for a good ten minutes as she sipped her hot chocolate not knowing whether to mention the photo of him or not. However it seemed that he was the one to bring it up. _Lessens the awkwardness I suppose. _She thought.

So are you interested in making him pay? The hay is still warm. – SH

She couldn't help but giggle out loud and she didn't care if people looked at her oddly. If they knew what she knew they would do the same she was sure.

And what are you implying there Mr Holmes? ;) – Molly x

I'm stating a fact Miss Hooper. It is you dirty mind that is doing the rest. – SH

After all that was the last time you called me Mr Holmes. – SH

Ha you're just as bad… 'Miss Hooper'. – Molly x

Sherlock looked up from his phone at the sound of a defeated elder brother walking into the room. He placed his mobile in his pocket and brought his hands up in front of his face, stippling his fingers and resting them on his lips, thinking of the perfect insult. "I see you decided to join me then."

"And I see brother mine that you are having a conversation with a person that you do not wish anyone to see. Miss Hooper I presume? And the subject your little affair no doubt." He was out of breath from the jog to the house, but there was still the usual smugness in his voice.

"Affair?" queried John.

"Sherlock." Mycroft took his leave with a large smirk on his face. He half wanted to stay for the awkward explanation that his little brother would have to give, but at the same time he needed a long hot bath. _You are not going to win so easily brother. _

"What does he mean an affair?"

"Molly…" He cleared his throat. What was he meant to say? 'Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Molly and I had a quick shag in the stables before her and Tom broke up. They were arguing and I didn't mind helping out with the pay back. After all we were cold and soaking wet from the rain. The hay was warm and well… don't say you wouldn't have if it had been you and Mary.' Could he say that?

"Well?"

Think I might watch Pretty in Pink when I get home. What do you think? – Molly x

"Look Molly and Tom were having an argument and I simply helped out. Mycroft is being a child." Sherlock looked at his phone again. She had sent him another message, one that proved he was not alone in their memories.

Such fun – Molly x

...

Please do comment :) xx


	3. Chapter 3

**M-rated beginning. Hope you like the chapter ;) and remember I don't own any of the characters. **

Chapter Three: The rain

_(The night came and the images of her underneath him return again. The beats of the rain hitting the bedroom window sounded as if they were the same drops that ran down the barn roof that night. Holmes could still feel her touch on his bare skin and the touch of the prickly hay that lay in a large pile under them. The image of her light blue bra through her cream shirt along with her rain-soaked skin. Oh how he craved to be concealed within her again. To have her smooth thighs pulling him deep into her, to hear her begging him for more. He had filed away every little sound she made, every moan, every sigh and every giggle. All stored away in her not so little room in his mind palace.)_

Sherlock's eyes snapped open, he was sweating and gasping. She was in his mind again, sat in there on one of the lab stools in her lab coat and a short red dress. Her small red lips were moving but he could not hear what she was saying, but soon she was kissing him and found himself in a rather compromising position.

_What are you doing to me? _

All of this had gone. All of what happened had been forgotten. Why had it come back? And why so quickly?

Holmes looked down at the sheets and sighed at the stiffness which had formed between his legs he rose from his bed and headed for the window. It would be cooler there, for even though it was small, the single glazed window let a lot of heat out and in turn let a bit of cold in.

(His mother and father could easily afford to fix it, but they are far too stuck in their ways to bother.)

So there he sat bared chested looking out into the darkness. Minutes past and the drawing lines in the condensation was beginning to grow more boring, It had done little to take her off his mind but it was far better than nothing. The night's breeze and it effect on his bodies predicament had worked, but again it was not much.

It was hard to keep his mind from wandering into thoughts of her. It was hard not to imagine what she might be doing at this moment. Would she be sleeping like he was meant to be? Or would she still be up watching repeats of 'Mock the Week' and that other so-called comedy program she liked. _What was it? _He asked himself. _Something Buzzcocks? _Would she be watching those while wrapping presents?

Should he get her something? Mrs Hudson always bought her something and just put 'From everyone at Baker Street. Xx' on it. (Even though there were only the two of them now.) Last year he had sent her a card along with the present from Mrs Hudson. He had pushed it through her letter box late on this night. After all he had helped him a lot. That was why he did it, wasn't it?

What would she want if he did get her something? Chocolates are too… well…normal a gift. The same with wine, plus she might think he was implying something about her drinking habits. No not wine, what? If only he were a little more like John when it came to these things, 'a little' being the operative words. After all John's record with relationships isn't the best.

(Though he somehow managed to end up with Mary. Yes she lied about who she was and shot his best friend, but he is still lucky to have her.)

"What about jewellery!" He realised just before insanity took over him. "Yes, perfect."

_But not a ring, rings have complicated meanings attached to them. No a necklace would be far safer. Maybe earrings to go with it? _

_"_Hmm something she can wear not just once in a while but something she could wear at work." _That is if she wanted to. _He paused at that thought doubting whether she would want to wear it. She has a boyfriend after all. Or is he out of the picture now? She didn't seem too happy about him when they were texting earlier.

_No, Jewellery would be perfect. _

"Mycroft."

"I'm busy."

"Exactly." Neither of the Holmes boys had ever been easy to understand, they just presumed that they would be understood. It was funny really, seeing the two of them speaking to each other in that way, especially when the other one that didn't understand.

"What?"

Sherlock smirked and headed for the mantel piece. He smiled at his brother. "How is she?"

"I don't know what you're on about?"

"Of cause you don't brother."

"I don't."

"Let me see. She wants you to be with her tomorrow. But to make sure you'll defiantly get there for a reasonable time you need to set off soon." Sherlock watched as Mycroft sat back and rested his head on his left fist. "I can sort that for you."

"And what do you want in return?" Mycroft hated this, he would rather have his back teeth pulled out with a coat hook than admit he love someone, but that was what he had done effectively and there was no taking it back.

"Two things. One you never mention Molly. Two you have to come back here on Boxing Day. Just for the day. Don't want to upset mummy now do we, after all that's why we're here. Personally I don't think those terms are asking a lot of you." Sherlock stood in front of the other man for a moment and the walked out tapping his brother on the shoulder as he left.

Mycroft sat there looking at the fire for a moment before growling at the spot where his annoying little brother had stood.

45 Minutes later an irritated Mycroft Holmes walked into the kitchen were John, Mary and his little brother were sat around the table. He ignored the other two and looked Sherlock straight in the eyes. "You mention a word of this and I won't get you out of any…"

"Yes I know."

"Well what are we to tell her?"

"The truth."

"What?" John and Mycroft said at the same time. After a long and awkward look John lifted his mug and took a sipped his tea and Mycroft turned back to his brother. He grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the back door. "What!" Sherlock's brother growled.

"Temper."

"Sherlock." Mycroft warned. He wasn't a violent man, but his little brother was pushing it and he tightened his grip on his arm.

"Something has come up and you have to go. You promise to come back Boxing Day."

"If this is a joke…"

"No."

"What are you two planning?" Mrs Holmes stepped out from behind the shed with a hand full of logs. The boys stepped back from each other and turned to face her. She appeared to everyone as a sweet woman, but the two of them know just what a force of nature she can be.

"Mum."

"Yes I am your mum. What are you planning?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." She shifted the logs in her arms. They were heavy, but she would not let ether of them help her even if they did ask. "Tell me. Stretching it out only makes it worse."

"I need to go back to London tonight."

"WHAT!" She screamed at them.

Both of the boy had seen things and learned of things that would make anyone shudder and it had not effected them. However getting shouted at by their mother made them both jump. Each of them knew how important Christmas and having them there was to her. "Something has…"

"Don't you dare say it Mycroft!"

"Something has come up and I have to go back." He manage to get to the end of his sentence, but not without at stutter and a stammer and not looking in his mother's eyes.

"No let someone else do it!"

"Mother." Sherlock said calmly. "I promise we'll be back o…"

"WE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE!?"

"Well someone has to make sure that he'll come back Boxing Day." Sherlock stayed calm and smiled at the old woman in front of him. "I'll bring him back."

"Boxing Day."

"Boxing Day."

"Fine." She huffed out and pushed past her two sons who seemed to put work before family every time. She thought she would be used to it now, but every time she thought it was going to be different something would happen and they would run off. Even on Mother's Day!

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys sorry sorry sorry it took so long to put this up. I hope you like it, oh and remember I don't own any of the characters in this story. **

Chapter Four: Merry Christmas. Part 1

The day had seemed to go on forever, there again that was always the way when he wasn't there, so when the click of her front door sounded she sighed loudly with relief. Her feet were killing her, her back was aching, and all she wanted to do was sit down with a glass of wine and watch a DVD. Christmas Eve and she had nothing to do. All the presents had been wrapped, the food had been bought (just in-case he did turn up.) She had even gone and made a Christmas cake for him, complete with marzipan and icing. She wouldn't be eating that. Anthea had decided that she'd give him 'til Boxing day before she gave it to her mother. It was harsh she knew that, but he needed to know he couldn't get away with the things that his little brother gets away with.

Molly was a complete and utter door mat in Anthea's eyes and she had told her that. Miss Hooper seemed to agree with her statement, but said "Yes, I am a 'door mat' as you so sweetly put it, but look at it this way. Wouldn't you be if you were in my shoes?" She had thought about it and had said "No" even though the truth was "Yes" seen as she was in her shoes at that point. However unlike Molly her job was already being a lackey for Mycroft so her feeling were pretty well hidden.

She kept in touch with the friendly pathologist from St Bart's. She was a sweet and kind woman and over the two years that Sherlock Holmes was busy being dead they had become pretty good friends. So much so that Molly trusted her with their little secret when the time come.

Christmas Eve and her 'loving' mother had decided to visit her. _Brilliant what does she want this time? _Molly thought as she opened the door to her. Of cause she hugged her and asked her if she was well but all the while she was thinking _Go the fuck away! _(Her mother was one of those mothers that always wanted their little girl to have the best of everything and then throw it all away to marry some rich prat, have kids and live like she herself wanted to live.)

"Mum. Hi. How are you?"

"I would be far better if you let me in Molly." She sighed and then sighed even louder when she saw her daughter's living accommodation. Her daughter could afford far better and yet she chose to live in a one bedroom flat in a tower block. She just couldn't understand it.

"Of cause, sorry. Take a set and I'll get you a cupper."

"You mean a cup of tea Molly. Your father, god rest his soul, and I did not spend hundreds of pound a term for you to start speaking like an estate house wife who thinks having an ASBO is 'cool'." Snorted the pretentious woman. She was one to talk, after all she had been a house wife since she had married.

"MOTHER!" Molly walked to stand in front of the fifty year old who was sat on the sofa. "You can't say that!"

"Why ever not?"

"Because not every woman in this block is a chavy house wife. Look at me I aren't. Mrs Goodman next door was a doctor secretary in a private hospital before she retired. The only reason she lives here is because of her sister." Molly had never really stood up to her mother before but she had the day from Hell and she couldn't take anymore. Yes a lot of the girls where under age mothers and sleep around but that was their chose. "Oh and mother I won't be coming home this Christmas. You know how I feel about him…"

"He has a name."

"I don't care he is a Golf loving, cigar smoking, racist idiot, and I have no desire to spend any amount of time with him." Molly watched as her mother stood. She accepted the hug from her even though she wanted to push her away. Why couldn't she see him for what he was?

"I love him Molly. No one will ever replace your father but I can live alone anymore." Why could her sweet little girl see that? "I should go I'll miss my train."

"I hate him but I love you. So take these and have a nice Christmas." She handed over two small presents that had been sitting neatly on the table. Molly felt no guilt for what she had told her mother for it was the truth, she did love her.

"Have you got her anything?"

"Not yet."

"What were you thinking of?"

"Perfume. You?"

"Jewellery."

"Liberty's or Asprey's" Mycroft finally turn to look at his brother, but he didn't do the same instead he was looking out of the window. Typical.

"Gerrard's or Harrods, haven't really decided yet. Which would be better?"

This was the most normal conversation they had in a long time yet neither look at each other. There had been no sarcastic comments as of yet which for the pair was nice. They were both lost neither of them had a bloody of what they were meant to say. Both of them had been with woman, both men had put it aside after college, though of cause temptation does get its own why now and then. And when

"What does she prefer in the way of Jewellery then brother mine?"

"Diamonds and Sapphires."

"I would have thought she was a Ruby kind of girl?"

"So did I for a time." Sherlock chuffed. "Well its Christmas Eve and here we are stuck in this car heading to London with nothing to give the girls we…"

"Yes."

"Have you any signal?"

"Yes and you can through that thought away brother. It's bad enough you knowing."

"Hmmm."

There it was, Gerrard's, jewellers to the queen. There had to be something in that bloody shop she would like… surly? The shop assistant wasn't the most helpful of people but he really didn't have the time to explain how and why she was doing her job wrong. "You would like this necklace sir?"

_No of cause not. I'm just holding it for the sake of it. _"Yes thank you."

"Would you like it gift wrapped?"

"Shouldn't to come gift wrapped anyway? A jewellers like this you would think you would do something so simple." Holmes sighed. Maybe he should have bought her perfume instead, far easier.

"Yes sir but some of our customers prefer them not to be."

"Fine wrapped it up."

"Red, Blue, Silver or Gold?"

"What?"

"The box sir. What colour would you like it to be?"

_Hell! _"Blue, thin silver ribbon and if you could do it a little quicker that would be wonderful." Sherlock gave a smile that anyone who knew him would call fake, but the girl in front of him believed it completely and proceeded to do her work twice as fast as before. Which in his eyes was still slower than he would have expected a woman of her years here should be able to do.

Anthea looked at the mantel clock. 5:15. _Well, 6 hours and 45 minutes to midnight._

Molly sighed as she locked the front door and put the chain across. He had once told her they were useless but it was a force of habit now. _What did you expect Molly. This is Sherlock Holmes, one memory relived can't change anything, and you've had Christmas alone before this one will be no different. _She didn't cry when her boyfriend left and there was no way she was going to cry over Sherlock, she was use to it all by now.

Mycroft looked down at the small bag that sat next to him with worry. He knew she wore this brand but was it the right one? There were so many to choose from, in his eyes it was pointless to have so many different types seen as they all smelled pretty much the same. But the one next to him held in it his new world.

Sherlock place the small box into the inner pocket of his Belstaf as he stood there a while just watching the traffic not partially thinking of anything before he called a Taxi. Sherlock had work out that the amount of time it took for this cab to get to him would give a good estimation to how long it would take him to get to Molly's flat.

But how was he going to give it to her? _Give it to her. _A smirk came across his face just at the thought of it. But should he? The Photo and the Texts, were they enough to base a relationship on? I

"Where to mate?"

"Moll… Sorry Hartslock Drive please."

"Got a post code mate, makes it easier on both of us."

"Just drop me off at the end of the street."

"Sure."

"Your new to this aren't you." He stated looking at the cabbie in the mirror. "After all aren't you lot meant to know every road in London?"

"Yeah two months."

"Hmm you'll get there."

"So wife or girlfriend?"

"Neither." He should have known better than to start a conversation with a cabbie at Christmas.

"Oh yeah? Mother then."

"No."

"Well it's someone you care about."

"Oh really and why do you say that?"

"The box that's poking out of your pocket. Gerrard's if I'm not mistaken. Seen that tag at least 50 times this couple of weeks." Said the driver chuckling. "And every man who has got into this cab with one of those gives me a face like the one you're giving me now."

"Oh really." He snorted in disbelief, this is a cabbie who needs a post code to get to a street that's only 51 minutes away from where he picked him up. Granted the traffic did add-on another 10 minutes but he still should have learnt his routes by now.

"Yes."

"And what look is that then?"

"Wide eyed, slight smirk, features that are lost and replaced with tell-tale signs of defensiveness over the fact that you have spent so much money on her. Or is it him?"

"She and I don't see it."

"Of cause you don't it's your face. You look for defensiveness, but when you it's not there because you have unconsciously replaced it with questioning."

_Not bad for a cabbie. _He had to admit that.

The lights were out by the time he had got there. _God let her be in!_ Mycroft screamed inside his head _let her be in. *Knock* *Knock Knock.* *Knock.*_ And now came the waiting, if she was in would she know it was? Would she make him look like a fool because of him coming so late? His heart was pounding and his lungs seemed to want air more than they really needed.

He smoothed the hair at the back of his head. "What the hell do I do now?"

"You could come in?"

He spun on this heels and looked at her with a smile so large it hurt his face. She was beautiful, her hair was loose as always but something was different and yet the same. Her big brown eyes were lager from the low light of her living room she really was beautiful she glowed with it.

"You must be frozen to the path Mycroft Holmes or is there something else keeping you there?"

He wanted to speck but the words would not come out. He must have looked like an idiot stood there just looking at her. Maybe that's why she practically dragged him inside, she didn't want a foolish man stood outside of her flat.

"Love you." That was the only thing he could manage before they were heading towards she bedroom, throwing her present on the sofa as they passed. _I love Christmas!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**OK I have had to slip this chapter as you know. so what was going to be the third part. (Yeah I know three parts) has now become a new chapter that will be full of smut. Hope you like it.**

Chapter Five: Merry Christmas Part 2

At last he was there, out of the cab and stood outside her door. The curtains were closed and there was no sound of the TV, no music, asleep at 8:30. It was a shame her balcony was that the other side. However he did still have her spear key. Somewhere. "Where the hell is it?"

_(It would be twenty minutes before Sherlock found the key. The chain on her door stood no chance against his desperation to get in that flat. Holmes shrugged off his coat and hug it up with his scarf on the hooks by the door and headed towards the spot of light that came from down the hall. He didn't get there however, or not straight away. Something caught his eye, it was small and perfectly wrapped. There was no label but he knew it was for him so with a smirk he placed the box he held next to it. Sherlock was a weak man when it came to Molly and he just couldn't resist.)_

**_Merry Christmas Molly Hooper_**

**_Love Santa _**

**_Xxx_**

"Good night Molly." He said looking around her door before closing it and leaving her to her dreaming.

Morning came and the two Holmes boys woke to very different outcomes. Mycroft opened his eyes to see his arms wrapped around a curvy brunette who held his hands to her breasts. Her neck line was begging to be kissed. How he wanted to wake her to have her look at him the way she had looked him the night before. The moans that came from her sweet lips, he needed to hear them again.

This was the complete opposite to what his little brother had woken up to. There was no one in his bed. No Molly wrapped in his arms, she was not laying on his chest or he kissing her neck. Instead he found his sheet half hanging off the bed and his phone buzzing on the table next to him. It felt like such an effort for him to reach out and pick it up. It would most likely be John whishing his a Merry Christmas and wanting him to spend it with him and Mary. There was no chance of that, not now, this was all Mary's fault. If she hadn't sent Molly that picture he wouldn't have had to go through everything he had been through. It was John and it was exactly what he expected. However there was one message he wasn't expecting to be there or a least not so early in the morning.

Thank you. – Molly x

For what? – SH

The necklace. – Molly x

I have no idea what you're on about? – SH

No one but you and the royal family could afford a necklace like that. – Molly x

Why did you leave yours here? – Molly x

So you can bring it to me this evening. After all then everyone can see it. – SH

Everyone? – Molly x

_And it was looking so promising. _She sighed toughing the necklace as she looked in the mirror with nothing on but her black satin dressing gown on.

John just can't leave things alone. So yes, everyone in Baker Street again. – SH

Oh no Mr I'm not going through that again. – Molly x

Do you really think I would do that again? – SH

Hmm – Molly x

Exactly. Plus I want my present. Or is it something I can open in front of them? – SH

Behave – Molly x

What time do I _have _to be there for? – Molly x

6 – SH

_Fine._ – Molly x

As soon as the text was sent Molly undid her very very expensive necklace. She placed it in its box as gently as she could before shedding her dressing gown and ran down the corridor to her bathroom.

_Plan:_

_Wash hair._

_Shave arms, legs, and well everything._

_Dry hair and curl it. _

_Purple, black, white or green?_

The shirt was important to Sherlock Holmes after all if she was going to be wearing that necklace, one that forced her to show off that beautiful neckline of her's. If he was going to put himself through tonight then she should have to suffer to. "Things I do to make her happy." Came his statement as he walked from the bathroom into the kitchen. Coffee was needed and Mrs Hudson seemed to have selective hearing.

"Hello? Anyone up here?"

"You're early."

"Yes well you're…." Mary stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes were wide and looked the consulting detective up and down. _WOW_! "Are you naked under there?"

"I have just got out of the shower Mary. So what do you expect?" Holmes loved the blush that suddenly ran across Mary Watson cheeks. She was clearly thinking about what was under his sheet. Even though she would never admit it. _Conclusion: Molly Hooper and Janine weren't the only ones. _

"Why are you coming this way and not the other?" John stated as he but down the shopping bags. Full of wine (like usual), cakes, mince pies, and all the sweet things you would expect. He looked at his newly wedded wife. She was pregnant but she could have carried the light bags. You know the ones with the bread and the mince pies.

"I was going to make a cup of coffee. However now you two are here, but now you here Mary could you make me one?" The sociopath put his hand on his hips, his index finger slightly under the short white towel as if he were going to let it drop to the floor.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I make men tea." She growled and walked away. "You can ask John."

"Why do you think I'm going to do?"

"Because you're the Tea maker."

"Only while you're pregnant. Oh and Sherlock… put some bloody clothes on."

"Why Should I?"

"Just do it Holmes."

Please comment ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Right last chapter. its a long one but a good one. I hope you enjoy it cause if you don't i'll be sad lol :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story blah blah blah you get the idea.**

Chapter 6: Oh Santa

6 o'clock came and she just stood under the thin door frame of the house, all the memories of what had happened last year repeated themselves. It was finally snowing, but she didn't mind, it was what she was going to say when she went in. Now people would be there, living breathing people, people who remember last year. _Go Molly tell him something came up at work and leave. _The snow came down a little heavier that could be a perfect excuse not to go. _Just tell him that the snow was that heavy that the traffic it's impossible to get there in time. That's a good one. _She began to walk away when…

"You took your time Miss Hooper." A smooth baritone whispered in her ear as the person who owned it pulled her in and to him. _God damn it!_

"Well it's snowing and everyone is trying…"

"That I believe, but you where stood outside for twenty minutes. Now why would you do that?" He held her closer and looked down on with one of those 'looks'.

"You're the detective. You tell me." Molly pulled away from him to let the cheap, but expensive looking, bag of presents rest on the step and wrapped her arms her arms around his neck. "Come on Holmes tell me." She hadn't expected herself to be so forward, but there was something about him that made her that way.

"Hmm…"

"Sherlock what the hell are you doing down there?!" Shouted Lestrade down from the living room of 221B

"Trying to find a decent bottle of wine." He came back down the couple of stairs he had been stood on and looked at her. "I'll kill."

"No you won't. Get the wine and I'll be up in ten." Not really looking at him as she bent over to pick up the bag she had brought, but winked when she noticed him watching. "Go pick a bottle from the flat and go." He was taking far too long, someone from up there might come down if he doesn't hurry up she thought. "Sherlock. Just pick on. It's not like there are… Bloody hell… just why have you got so many?" He didn't answer only smirked.

"People were dying of thirst up here you know." John remarked as he opened the bottle Sherlock had brought up from the downstairs flat, he had been told that the wine he had chosen from the corner shop tasted like gutter water. Were as the wines that he kept locked away in 221C were far better.

"You're just like your brother." Said a voice that had not been heard by most in a long time.

"Molly!" Cried Mrs Hudson.

"It was beginning to look like you weren't bothered about us Molls. You are bothered about us right?"

"Of cause I am Greg." She accepted the glass of red liquid that was handed to her. He was right, this wine was far better than any corner shop.

"And you do sound just like your brother Sherlock."

"And how would you know Molly?" He stood and shut the laptop lid.

"A 'Goldfish' told me."

"Anthea? Since when have you and she talked about such things?" at this point he was genially annoyed that he had no clue about this. Miss Hooper perched herself on a chair arm and smiled sweetly at her secreted lover.

"Ever since your 'death'. It was her job to come to the safe house every once in a while." Molly turned to the others. "It was an awkward for both of us, so I asked about Mycroft and soon we were comparing the two of you. "In fact…" she looked at Sherlock through the corner of her eye. "We still do." The room filled with laughter and she smirked.

He really hated been at a disadvantage even when playing their little 'Game'. And to him the 'Game' had been going on for far too long and here came the perfect time to win it.

"Where did you get that necklace from? It's beautiful."

"Oh it's just something I picked up ages ago, but I never really wear it." She place her left fingers on it as she looked at Mary with a faint smile. _Here we go then. Round two._

"You're a very bad liar Molly." He interrupted their conversation.

"Shut up and sit down." Greg said with a strange sense of dega-vu.

"You were given it weren't you." He step to be closer to her. "Gerrard's if I'm not mistaken." Molly looked over her shoulder trying to look uncomfortable. "You didn't just 'pick it up' not in less you have thousands of pounds to chuck away." He said as he flicked the clip. "He didn't buy it for you, your mother did." _Good night Veneer._ There was playing the 'Game' and there was being an arse and Sherlock Holmes had perfected them both. _Punishment? Leaving upset and allowing his friends to lay into him about it all. _

She wasn't going to go home though. No the 'Game' was over for him and for her. She was sick of teasing and texting. She slammed the front door shut and then sat in the hall chair phone in hand.

221C don't be too long or I'll go. – Molly x

She took off her shoes and crept back up the stairs. Well she wasn't going to wait in that dump that was used for a wine cellar. John's old room would be free all night so why not make the most of it.

As soon as his friends where gone and Mrs Hudson in her flat Holmes once again headed down the stairs of the other flat. It was empty (apart from the 60 odd crates of wine.) He couldn't blame her for leaving really he had been a long time. She had left a note, it was something that only Molly Hooper would.

Sorry.

He sighed and placed it in his pocket. 'Sorry.' Always sorry it was he who was sorry. Sherlock looked around the room, it was cold and she had waited here. The concert walls and uncovered concert floor, the mould on the one of the two windows, the lay out was completely impractical. (One of the many reasons she couldn't sell the thing.)

There were footsteps upstairs, the door wasn't shut so they were louder than any other time. _There was no one up there?_ Holmes was out of that room and up there in seconds. After everything that had happened he was always on high alert.

Living room… no.

Kitchen… no.

Bedroom… no.

Bathroom? Unlikely and not there.

Not really warm in here either. – Molly x

"Molly." Her name rolled off his lips as he spun on his heels and headed for the second lot of stairs in his flat.

Sherlock took in a breath before opening the door with one hand. The other was in his trouser pocket trying to look casual. As if he knew she'd be here. She looked delightful as she laid there in nothing but the necklace and one of those stick on Christmas bows. _Dear God please let her taste as good as she looks._ Holmes thought as he stepped into the room. His eyes never leaving Molly as he kicked the door shut. He wanted to say something witty, but he just couldn't. Her beauty was now a refreshed image in his mind, there had been no moments like these in the little memories they had faded. The sight of Molly at this moment was one he begged not to ever lose again.

"I know what you're thinking Mr Holmes." Miss Hooper stated as she walked towards him. She watch him look her up and down toe to head seen as the clicking of her heels on the wooden floor was so loud in such a quiet room.

"Really? And what would that be?"

"You are hoping not to forget this Mr Holmes." She paused to kiss him, she let his hands roam around her. "Believe me when I say this, I _Really _hope that this will be a memorable night." Her words distracted him while she undid the buttons of his tight purple shirt. He looked shocked as if he did not known that his shirt had been undone, when she dragged him closer to the bed by its tails.

"You sneaky…"

"You should pay more attention. How are you meant to remember tonight if you only observe and no see." She licked her lips.

"Sorry to spoil you fun Molly but you have them the wrong way round." He would enjoy putting that mistake right… but no his pretty little thing didn't want that.

"See but do not observe? No Mr Holmes that's not right because I would sound like a complete fool. Whereas you… well that's okay for you to say it because you are a fool at this moment because don't pay attention." And she pulled down to her. "Sherlock Holmes is a fool." She whispered as she bit his earlobe.

"If I'm a fool Molly…" he pushed her onto the bed "Then what does that make you?" Holmes towered above her. He began to kiss her knee, her thigh, and then her stomach as he pushed his own body between her legs. "It makes you a…"

"You don't really want me to answer that do you?"

"You answer and you get what you want." Sherlock began to lick under her breasts and kiss lines up and down her stomach once again.

"Better than you."

"No." He nipped at her with his teeth.

"The same as you."

"As…"

"A bigger fool than you!" nibbling at her stomach was one thing but nibbling at her inner thigh was another. "I've said it now can you please just fuck me?!"

He laughed and lifted her legs up swinging her round so she lay right down the bed. He claimed on top of her, his open shirt hanging down around her. He kissed her then looked down on her as he said "It would seem I'm at a disadvantage Miss Hooper. Would you mind helping me?" immediately Molly sat up and began to unbuckle his belt and push down the already unzipped trousers he wore and off went his boxers she pushed them as far as she could. He had been watching her as he remove the hanging shirt and kept watching as she looked over his body. What he would give to know what she was thinking, of cause he had a good idea but he wanted the exact answer.

Sherlock pushed her back slowly, there were a few sweet words as he teased her and nipped at, as he kissed her and licked her, but he wanted more, just like she wanted more. Sherlock kiss her cheek and put his hands on her waist then pulled her closer to him. He loved her, he really loved her however at this moment in time there was something he really wanted to do to her rather than express his undying love for her. "Pill?" He said as he looked up at her from a particular point of her anatomy.

"What? Oh yes, yes I am. Please just…"

Holmes rose up to his knees. "Good." He entered her slowly with a synchronized moan. Molly threw her arms around his neck, she ran her fingers through his hair and racked her nails over his shoulder blades as he took her hard and yet punishing slow, he really was a bastard when it came to shagging. He knew exactly what she liked after their time in the stable, those poor horses, but he just would not give. She kissed him, she clawed at his back, she wrapped her ankles around him and tried to move him but there was no way of making Sherlock Holmes hit the spot she need. Molly through her head back and began to cry in frustration. He was so close, if would move a little to right. "Something wrong Molly?" Sherlock chuckled as he watch her.

"You know what's wrong you Bastard!"

"Tish tish what language."

"You deserve it." She snarled through gritted teeth.

"I am being a little mean aren't I? I tell you what…" He rolled the two of them over so she was sat on top of him. "I'll start being nice. I'll let you have what you want Molly Hooper."

She felt his hands run up and down her thighs. His thumb nail scratching lines on her hips. A shudder ran through her body and she began to rock on top of him and as hands began to roam over both bodies she began to ride him fast and faster. _Almost there_, Molly felt the sheets against her back again and him between her thighs, this time however he was pumping into her fast but just as hard she had to hold on tight to the headboard. As she came Molly shouted his name over again (along with a few choice words.) she couldn't care less if Mrs Hudson heard she was enjoying it too much. Miss Hooper opened her eyes at the sound of Sherlock entering the state of bliss she was in not a moment later.

The loss of heat from his bed partner awoke Holmes the next day. "What are you doing?" He growled playfully as pulled Molly back to him from where she sat.

"I'm getting dress Mr Holmes."

"Why?"

"Because…" she pulled herself away with a smile. "Some of us have work to go to."

"I have work to go to too."

"Yes, but you work when you feel like it. I have to be at work."

"Same for me."

"Sherlock." She giggled. If it hadn't been for last night she would have been seriously pissed off. "I'm going and that is that." she kiss his cheek quickly before he could grab her.

"You're wearing my shirt."

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"Because a shirt over a skirt looks far better than last night's dress."

"There are other shirts down stairs."

"Yes but I like this one." Molly winked and grabbed her heels. "Goodbye Sherlock."

"For now Hooper." he smirked.

...

The End.

Please do leave a comment thank you


End file.
